Roxy's Party
by CancerTurtle
Summary: The session is finnaly successful, so Roxy decides to throw a party for everyone. But during the night, something strange happens. Also stars some OCs. Rated T for Karkat and Gamzee's swearing, which I've had to tone down a bit.


**Hey guys. Yes, after all this time I'm back. Just a heads up with this story, the first three or so chapters will be setting up my OCs's position in the story and character relationships and such. Then we get into the real interesting stuff. This story has been inspired by some stuff I've been doing on Trollplay, so anyone on there might recognise some of this stuff.**

**I apologise if I accidentally write too much of my OC Ben's point of view. It's just that I find it easier to stay IC when I'm using him. Also, when characters are speaking, I won't be using their typing style unless I feel it necessary, like Nepeta's cat puns or Terezi's numbers.**

**WARNING: If you have not reached Act 6, this story contains spoilers about some of the characters, and really sort of requires you to know who they are to understand it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck. It, and all of its characters, are copyright to Andrew Hussie. I only own the story and my OC Ben. The other OCs probably should belong to the people I've based them off.**

~Ben's POV~

By the time we arrived at Roxy's place, the party was already raging. I should probably provide some backstory instead of just dropping anyone who happened to monitor this in the deep end.

By combining the efforts of the trolls' session, the beta humans' session, and the alpha humans' session, they had finally managed to succeed and claim the ultimate reward. They now lived the new universe they had created, where trolls and humans lived together in as close as they can get to harmony.

My world, parallel to the beta humans', was apparently created by a glitch in the trolls' session, possibly something to do with not properly claiming their ultimate reward. However, my session had also succeeded, bringing our timeline to an end and bringing my session's players into the same world as the rest of the players.

Roxy had decided to celebrate and threw a party, inviting everyone that had helped in creating the new world. She also invited me, being the only one from my timeline to have contacted anyone from the alpha timeline, and said to bring along anyone that wanted too.

Despite the massive amount of players in my session, we only had 4 people that went to the party; Alex, the Sylph of Breath, who really just went along because she liked parties, Hazel, the Thief of Heart, and he boyfriend Casper, the Heir of Blood, who went because Hazel thought it would be interesting to meet these people I kept talking about and Casper didn't want her mingling with strangers by herself, and then myself, the Mage of Time.

So now we're back at the start. I knocked on the door. It was answered by Roxy, who, quite expectedly, was already drunk.

"Uh, is this about the noise?" she asked, "It's just kinda a special occ…"

I cut her off. "Roxy, I'm Ben. Ben Volcan. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Oh, hay Ben. Is this everyone from your session? I thought you said it was huuuuuuge."

"Yeah, but this is all that wanted to come. Do you want introductions now or do you just want us to come in mingle?"

"Oh just come in. You'll miss the party otherwise."

I highly doubted that we would miss the whole party by introducing ourselves, but we headed in anyway, with Roxy closing the door behind us.

~Dave's POV~

I was just leaning on the bar, acting pretty chill, with Terezi speaking close enough to my ear that she could practically lick it. Dirk was DJing, and I couldn't exactly hear myself think, let alone hear Terezi talking. **((AN: :| I can't really get Dave's personality right))** I'm pretty sure she was saying something about some new kids arriving at the party or something. I didn't exactly get that. I mean, the trolls were here, me and my friends were here, Dirk and his friends were here, who else was there? Terezi was apparently telling me their names but I couldn't hear her.

I was about to go ask Dirk to turn the music down to a point where people could actually have a conversation without yelling, when I noticed a girl partying with Roxy. I was pretty sure she wasn't from either of our human sessions. She had short black hair with yellow highlights at the front. Well, when I say short, I mean short like Kanaya's hair, not like a buzz cut or something. She was wearing a similar T-shirt to Roxy, except that it was black and had a yellow teardrop on it instead of Roxy's pink mutant kitten thing. She was also wearing a fairly short skirt and some sort of shoes that resembled ballet slippers, both also black.

I yelled to Terezi, "Who's that chick?"

"D1DN'T YOU H34R M3 B3FOR3?" she yelled back, "1 S41D H3R N4M3 W4S 4L3X."

Most people would have been content with one girl, mine being Terezi. But I'm a coolkid, I can pull _all_ the bitches. But first I needed to be able to speak to her without yelling I headed over to Dirk to get him to turn it down.

~Nepeta's POV~

Equius didn't want me wandering around by myself, so he kept a pretty vigilant eye on me for most of the time. But when some new people arrived, Equius's STRONG bladder couldn't hold on anymore, so he headed to the toilet. I took the opportunity to sneak off and see if I could find one of the new people that had arrived.

I soon found one, a boy, sitting at the bar opposite where Dave and Terezi were. Yes, Roxy had two bars in one room. He had shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a bright green turtle on it, about the same shade as his eyes. He was also wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and a pair of white sneakers. He had two necklaces on, one of a turtle, one of the sign for Cancer, like Karkat's sign, and both of them were silver. He seemed to be staring very intently at something. From what she had been able to hear about the new people, this one must have been Ben, the one who actually made contact.

I just watched him for a bit, since the music was still too loud to have a proper conversation. I noticed Dave over near Dirk yelling at him. The volume of the music was turned down. I moved over and sat next to him.

"Hi," I said, "You're Ben, right?"

He was a little startled, since he didn't see me approach him, but then replied with, "Uh, yeah. How did you know?" He seemed a little creeped out.

"Oh, it's been going around. I'm pretty sure most people here know who you are now."

"Well that's good to know. I won't have to introduce myself every time someone wants to speak to me."

"Well, I'm Nepeta. It's nice to meet you in real life Ben."

"Nice to meet you too Nepeta."

I looked over in the direction Ben had been staring. Rose and Kanaya were there talking to two of the other new people, a boy and a girl. Ben seemed to have been staring at the girl. "Is that the girl you had a crush on?" I asked.

"Wha- You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I never furget anything to do with shipping or romance."

"Well, yeah. That's her."

"Hm, I see why you like her, she's purretty."

Ben sighed. "Yeah, and you haven't even spoken to her yet.

I felt kind of sorry for Ben. I was in a pretty similar situation with Karkat.

**And that's it for chapter one! 2/4 OCs described. Hell yeah… well, I guess that's all. See you all next time.**


End file.
